Irreplaceable
by undiscovered303
Summary: Short fan fic about Draco cheating on Harry. The song "irreplaceable" was used to write this fanfic. Might turn it into a series type thing depending on the reviews I get.


Just a short fanfic one shot really. I do not own the song or any of the characters! Might consider turning it into a longer fanfic depending on the amount of reviews it gets...

* * *

_To the left_

_To the left  
Everything you own in the box to the left  
In the closet that's my stuff - Yes  
If I bought it now please don't touch  
_

_Harry's POV _

The music played as I packed up Draco's stuff. I still couldn't believe he cheated on me with that Pansy slut. Everyone knows she was the slut of the school. And how he managed to keep it secret for this long I'll never know.

"Leave me alone Draco" I said to him as he tried to wrap his arms around my waist.

"But I love you Harry you should know that, you're the only one I've ever wanted" I a deep breath in, forced myself not to cry and turned to face him.

_And keep talking that mess, that's fine  
But could you walk and talk at the same time_

"Draco I told you to leave, I don't want anything to do with you anymore so get out of my apartment and out of my life!" I said grabbing some more of his clothes and stuffing them into his trunk.

"But Harry you know you can't do any better then me and I don't want to do any better then you, I love you we're meant for each other, you know that."

"No you don't love me Draco because if you truely did you would of never cheated on me. Now get out I'll have your stuff sent to you I don't care where you go just go!" I said still fighting the urge to cry. He was the first person I ever let in, the first person I trusted with all my secrets, the one person I felt so safe with like nothing could ever harm me.

"Fine you know what Potter, I'm over it, you're too clingy anyway I can go find me a better person anyway." Draco said, his words cutting into me like a thosands knifes. He hadn't called me "Potter" like that since our days in Hogwarts. Draco went over to pick up the keys to the car, which I bought last year for him to use.

_And It's my mine name that is on that Jag  
So remove your bags let me call you a cab_

"Put the keys down that's not your car to keep."

"But how am I supposed to get anywhere without a car?" he asked me a dumbfounded look on his face.

"I don't know and I quite frankly don't care walk if you have to call a ride or call a damn taxi just get out of here." I said grabbing the car keys back.

He grabbed his wand and went outside to the front yard, I went over to our window which over looked our front yard.

"Fine you know what Potter I'm leaving and I'm not coming back so don't expect me to ever want you again."

_Standing in the front yard telling me  
How I'm such a fool - Talking about  
How I'll never ever find a man like you  
You got me twisted  
_

"Good because I don't ever want to see you again Malfoy, I'm over it. Ron and Hermione were right about you all these years, you can never trust a slytherin for anything."

"Oh please not that shit again, Mr. Freaking Fantastic, goodie two shoes Gryffindor! You're not so perfect you know! You're giving up the best thing you have going for you right now, you won't be able to find anyone who comes close to being as good as me!"

_You must not know about me  
You must not know about me  
I could have another you in a minute  
Matter fact he'll be here in a minute - baby_

_You must not know about me  
You must not know about me  
I can have another you by tomorrow  
So don't you ever for a second get to thinking you're irreplaceable  
_  
"Malfoy I can and will do better then you! In fact I already have done better then you! Being single is better then being with you any day." I yelled down to him not caring that the neighbors could probably hear us.

_So go ahead and get gone  
And call up on that chick and see if she is home  
Oops, I bet ya thought that I didn't know  
What did you think I was putting you out for?  
Cause you was untrue  
Rolling her around in the car that I bought you_

"Why don't you just go to hell Potter? I can't believe I wasted 4 years on your ass. I could of had so much better!" he said, pulling out his cell phone.

"You and me both Malfoy, I should of known, who are you calling? Hmm could it be that Pansy chick from our old school days?" I said to him.

He just looked up at me in the window and continued with his call.

_Baby you dropped them keys hurry up before your taxi leaves  
Standing in the front yard telling me  
How I am such a fool - Talking about  
How I'll never ever find a man like you  
You got me twisted_

"Don't worry Potter, I've got places I can stay people I can be with and ways to get around so don't even bother to call to see if I'm okay or not"

"Wouldn't dream of it Malfoy." I said walking away from the window to finish up putting the rest of his stuff in his trunk. I still can't believe how stupid I was to believe that he could be faithful to me. I switched the song on my cd player over to the next track, I was listening to the cd I made the night I found out about Draco and Pansy. It was a cd made up of mainly break up songs and broken heart songs. "Take a bow" by Rihanna was the next song that came on.

You look so dumb right now  
Standin outside my house  
Tryin to apologize  
You're so ugly when you cry  
(Please)  
Just cut it out

Don't tell me you're sorry cause you're not  
Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught  
But you put on quite a show  
Really had me going  
But now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closin  
That was quite a show  
Very entertainin  
But it's over now  
(But it's over now)  
Go on and take a bow

I hope Malfoy is happy with Pansy because I know my life will be better without him. I try to convince myself of that fact.


End file.
